Guilty Love
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Klavier desea pasar más tiempo con Apollo pero el trabajo se interpone, además de que cierto fiscal de cabello bicolor le hará pasar un mal rato. KlavierXApollo. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot KlavierXApollo que casualmente vine terminando el primer día del 2015. Tómenlo como un regalo para empezar bien el año (?) :D**

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla...

* * *

><p>Klavier suspiró con cansancio mas sin rastro de enfado. Estaba alegre, como solía estarlo, pero cansado por todos los casos que le habían sido asignado las últimas semanas, y para colmo en ninguno de ellos Apollo fungía como abogado defensor. Debía admitir que extrañaba la presencia de su frente en la corte, hacía que los casos fuesen más interesantes y así podía divertirse al mismo tiempo que cumplía con su deber de fiscal.<p>

Lo que lo hacía no desanimarse era saber que siempre podía encontrarse con Apollo en el lobby mientras este comía algún bocadillo de la máquina y tener conversaciones con él, las cuales, por desgracia, solían verse interrumpidas porque alguno de ellos necesitaba entrar en sesión. Para Klavier eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, ese día hubo algo diferente.

Se encontró a Apollo en el lobby, como siempre, pero ahora estaba acompañado de Simon Blackquill, ese nuevo fiscal el cual se acusó a sí mismo del asesinato de la madre de Athena y hacía poco que el caso fue resuelto con él como inocente.

Ambos parecían muy animados hablando y riendo. Por alguna razón aquello le molestó. No tenía nada en contra de Blackquill, pues ya tenía claro que era uno de los buenos a pesar de que le gustase fastidiar a otros, pero aún así no gustaba la forma tan familiar con la que se dirigía a Apollo, muy a pesar de que lo hacía con el honorífico japonés.

Klavier sacudió la cabeza y prefirió restarle importancia. Además, el fiscal estaba por abandonaba la sala para atender un caso. Cruzaron miradas por un momento y pudo percibir una ligera sonrisa de burla antes de que Blackquill entrara a una de las salas de la corte. Suspiró de nuevo, pero ahora casi como un bufido de frustración. Pero pensó en que aún tenía demasiados cosas por hacer como para ponerse de mal humor.

- _¡Sr. Frente! ¿Qué tal está hoy? _- le saludó con su típica sonrisa de galán, ya habiendo compuesto un poco su temperamento – _Veo que estaba muy bien acompañado_ -

- _Uh, ¡fiscal Gavin! –_ respondió Apollo apenado, pues se sobresaltó tras notar su presencia – _Ah, sí. El fiscal Blackquill tenía algunas preguntas sobre las modas de hoy en día, con eso de que estuvo encerrado por años, sintió curiosidad sobre cómo han cambiado las cosas desde entonces, pero..._ - suspiró derrotado -_ no soy de mucha ayuda. Nunca estoy al pendiente de ese tipo de cosas -_

- _¿Un tópico sobre modas, eh?_ - repitió pensativo, y volvió a sonreír - _ Eso quiere decir que le habló sobre mí, ¿no es cierto? -_

- _¿Sobre usted? _- replicó confundido.

- S_obre mí y mi banda: The Gavinners. Hemos estado de moda por años, incluso todavía en estos tiempos, a pesar de que la banda se haya desintegrado, no se puede hablar de cosas de moda sin estar nosotros presentes en la conversación_ – comentó con orgullo y tronó los dedos en señal de aprobación, pero Apollo mostró nulo interés en lo que acababa de escuchar.

- _Eh..., no. De hecho, había olvidado por completo que usted tenía una banda -_

- _... Usted no es divertido, Sr. Frent_e – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, evidentemente herido por la aclaración –_ ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que formé parte de una banda? Si incluso le dediqué a usted una hermosa canción, ¿es que no lo recuerda? -_

- _... Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo _– torció la boca y entornó la mirada, como si se tratase de un tema difícil de tocar - _aunque preferiría no hacerlo, si le soy sincero_ -

Durante una reunión social en casa del Sr. Wright, Klavier había tomado uno de los micrófonos que Trucy usaba en sus shows para ponerse a cantar, dedicándole a Apollo una canción bastante ridícula y cursi que a Trucy y Pearly les encantó mientras que Athena se carcajeaba y él se moría de la pena. El abogado estaba totalmente seguro que lo hizo para avergonzarlo, ¡y vaya que lo logró!

- _¡C-cómo sea! _- Apollo quiso regresar al tema anterior para olvidar una vez más aquella bochornosa escena, yendo hacia la máquina de bocadillos para comprar una barra de frutas - _Me temo que no fui de mucha ayuda al fiscal Blackquill. Aunque en realidad no parece estar interesado en esas cosas. Creo que más bien sólo quería tener una conversación normal con alguien después de todo lo que ha pasado; desde que salió de la cárcel no ha socializado mucho por tomar caso tras caso_ – alzó la mirada al techo mientras divagaba y le daba una mordida al bocadillo. No sentía pena por Blackquill, de hecho le admiraba, pero pensar en lo que le había sucedido le hacía querer ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese para que su reintegración a la sociedad no fuese tan difícil, aún así se tratase de una simple conversación.

Apollo no necesitó decir nada eso para que Klavier supiera lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que Apollo era un chico solidario y que no pretendía nada más, pero su imaginación le estaba jugando malas bromas que lo hacían sentirse irritado, sobre todo por la sonrisa burlona que el otro fiscal le propinó.

- _Por cierto, me doy cuenta que hoy su frente está más brillante que nunca y no hay ninguna venda que la cubra_ -

- _Ah, sí. El doctor dijo que mi ojo ya está casi curado, que ya podía quitármela. Sólo debo no forzar la vista unos días más por si acaso_ – dijo terminando de comer el bocadillo y tirando la envoltura en una cesta cercana.

- _Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Pero veo que sus manos siguen vendadas. ¿Me permite?_ - tomó las manos de Apollo y las estrechó suavemente entre las suyas, teniendo mucho cuidado de no apretarlas. El castaño se puso un poco nervioso, y dirigió la mirada hacia todos partes para asegurarse que nadie los observaba.

- _Fi-fiscal Gavin, no creo que sea corrector que...estemos así de cerca...en la corte, alguien podría vernos -_

- _Es verdad. Pero no veo a nadie alrededor, así que... -_ sin decir nada más, Klavier acercó sus labios a las vendas y las besó con suavidad, primero la mano derecha y después pasando a la izquierda. Apollo, aunque le dolía un poco, tiritaba de agrado y pena. Cuando hubo terminado, Klavier quiso ahora besar sus labios, sin embargo, en ese momento un oficial cruzó la puerta de entrada para dirigirse hacia una de las salas del tribunal.

Para suerte de ambos, el oficial estaba más ocupado comiendo una rosquilla como para haberles prestado atención

- _C-creo que tenía razón. Lo mejor será vernos después_– dijo el fiscal con una sonrisa fingida, ciertamente apenado de su error, y se separó de Apollo para dirigirse de regreso a terminar su papeleo. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse más tiempo.

Hacía casi un mes desde que comenzaron una relación amorosa, no obstante, rara vez tenían tiempo si quiera de verse, y habían acordado que durante las horas laborales seguirían tratándose como colegas (para evitar malentendidos si les tocaba el mismo caso), incluso era limitado el número de personas que conocían su relación; por tanto ese espacio en que se encontraban en el lobby no querían desaprovecharlo de ninguna manera. Pero a veces, a ellos mismo les daba por romper el acuerdo.

- _Klavier..._ - le llamó el abogado con pudor, por lo que el fiscal enseguida se volvió al oírlo pronunciar su nombre. Ahora fue Apollo el que se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntitas, se abalanzó para besarlo.

El fiscal correspondió rodeándole con un brazo de la cintura y una mano sobre una de sus mejillas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos escucharon un carraspeó y se separaron inmediatamente, avergonzados. No muy lejos de ellos estaba el fiscal Blackquill sosteniendo la puerta para dejar salir a la audiencia que se encontraba presente en su caso.

Apollo y Klavier disimularon lo mejor que pudieron tener una conversación profesional y nadie notó nada extraño en ellos inclusive con Apollo respirando agitado por el susto..., salvo por algunas chicas que no paraban de mirar a Klavier preguntándose si era una especie de príncipe.

- _Si me permiten decirlo, deberían reprimir sus deseos carnales mientras estén en la corte_ – sugirió el fiscal Blackquill con sorna, notablemente divertido con la situación – _Si alguien los ve creería que los casos están arreglados. Yo que ustedes no me arriesgaría a perder credibilidad... Aunque tal vez eso me ayudaría a que falle el Juez más veces a mi favor, ¿no lo cree, Justice-dono?_ - dijo antes de retirarse.

- _... Aah..., ¡sí! Lo tendremos en cuenta... ¿gra-gracias? _- dijo Apollo, todavía nervioso y sin saber muy bien qué decir. Realmente se sentía avergonzado de que fueran pillados en un momento tan íntimo.

Pero al contrario que él, Klavier estaba tranquilo. Antes de irse, el otro fiscal le dirigió una sonrisa como la anterior, dándose ahora cuenta que no se trataba de una sonrisa socarrona sino de complicidad, lo cual le hizo sentirse aliviado y un poco ridículo al pensar que Blackquill estaba interesado en su novio cuando este más bien lo que quería era confirmar sus sospechas sobre su relación. Quizás el cansancio y la frustración de no estar con su pareja le habían nublado el juicio.

- _Tuvimos suerte que el fiscal Blackquill fuese el que abriera la puerta_ – dijo Klavier, igual o más sonriente que antes.

- _S-sí. Él no es el tipo de personas que le guste esparcir chismes. No creo que debamos preocuparnos. Pero... definitivamente tenemos que dejar de hacer esto aquí _- suspiró.

- _Estoy de acuerdo... Como sea. Sr. Frente, hoy estoy libre a las ocho, ¿qué hay usted? Tal vez podamos salir a cenar -_

_- Uh... Aún tengo algunos pendientes, pero creo poder convencer al Sr. Wright de desocuparme antes – _sonrió alegre de que todo terminara bien.

_- ¡Estupendo! Lo estaré esperando con ansias _– dijo y le dio un rápido beso en la frente pera luego marcharse.

-_ ¡H-hey! ¡Qué aquí no!_ - gritó ruborizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, e-mail bomba, regalitos; dejen reviews! n-n<strong>


End file.
